Actively powered implantable medical devices sometimes require a power supply such as a battery or power capacitor to provide electrical power to the device, in some cases over an extended period of time. In cardiac rhythm management applications, for example, an implantable medical device such as a pressure sensor may require a power supply capable of operating the device over a period of several years. In some cases, the time required to power the device is beyond the capability of the power supply, requiring replacement of the power supply or the implantation of a new device within the body.
With advances in power management and battery technology, more recent trends have focused on the use of small rechargeable power sources for providing power to implantable devices. Current charging techniques often rely on the patient and/or a health-care provider to ensure that the battery is charged periodically. In some cases, the patient may be required to undergo recharging within a clinical environment, which can be burdensome to the patient and often adds to the overall costs associated with recharging. If recharging is to be performed in a clinic, for example, a special area may be required for the patient while the recharging is being performed, adding to the overall cost and time associated with the maintenance.